I'll be waiting your love
by Moth Reedglittle
Summary: "Sakura sedang menjalani perawatan intesip di rumah sakit Konoha. Dia menderita kanker otak stadium akhir." Sasuke tertunduk lesu. Silakan baca, RnR minna-san :


Mencintaimu adalah anuerah terbesar dalam hidupku. Tapi kau selalu mengacuhkanku, aku bertekat untuk selalu mengejarmu walau hidupku sudah tak lama lagi. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu disaat-saat terakhirku, aku tiak akan pernh menyesal untuk mencintaimu. Hanya ada satu nama di hatiku yaitu Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**I'll be waiting your love**

**Disclaimer Massashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing Sakura Sasuke**

**Rated T**

**Romance / hurt comfort**

**OCC, Geje tingkat tinggi, Abal, typo**

**If you don't like don't read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Here it is . . .**

**Let's read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-kun tunggu aku." ucap gadis itu dengan wajah mimik yang sangat imut. Tapi pemuda yang dia panggil tetap berjalan tanpa menghiraukan panggilan sang gadis. Sang gadis tetap berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan si pemuda itu.<p>

Tiba-tiba sang pemuda berhenti sehingga menyebabkan sang gadis yang sedari tadi mengkuti langkahnya menubruk punggung pemuda itu "Berhentilah **me-ngi-ku-ti-ku** Sakura." Ucapnya dengan menekankan kata 'mengikutiku'. Gadis hanya diam tak merespon sehingga membuat sang pemuda geram dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Sakura Haruno adalah seorang gadis yang ceria, memiliki rambut yang berwarna merah muda dan dia adalah seseorang yang sangat mencintai Sasuke Uchiha seorang pemuda tampan dengan ciri khas rambut biru dongkernya yang berbentuk seperti pantat ayam.

Sang gadis merasakan sesuatu yang sangat sakit menusuk-nusuk di kepalanya, sehingga langkahnya itu oun terhenti sejenak. Dia meremas rambutnya yang bewarna merah muda itu, seketika pandangannya gelap. Dia jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Sang pemuda heran mengapa tak mendengar langkah sang gadis lagi, dia membalikkan badannya dan betapa terkejutnya melihat sang gadis terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan tangan sang gadis memegang erat rambutnya.

Secepat kilat dia berbalik arah "Sakura… Hei! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" pemuda itu mengguncang bahu sang gadis namun tak ada respon yang memuaskan segeralah sang pemuda membawa sang gadis ke rumah sakit terdekat.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha hospital<strong>, tulisan itu terpampang jelas. Dua orang manusia sedang terburu-buru memasuki wilayah rumah sakit tersebut, dipikiran mereka sekarang hanya satu. Bagaimana keadaan putri mereka Sakura Haruno yang dikabarkan sedang dirawat disalah satu ruang inap rumah sakit ini. Kabar itu mereka dapat tak lain dan tak bukan dari Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda yang membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit ini.

"Sasuke, bagaimana keadaan Sakura?" tanya Tsunade, ibunda dari Sakura.

"Sedang ditangani." Jawab pemuda itu singkat, Tsunade menyerngitkan alisnya tak bisakah dia mengkhawatirkan Sakura. Heran bagaimana Sakura bisa mencintai pemuda dingin ini.

"Baiklah, terimakasih telah menolong Sakura kami." Serkang Jirayalah ayah dari Sakura Haruno yang angkat bicara "sebaiknya kau pulang, ini sudah terlalu sore. Nanti orang tuamu mengkhatirkan keadaan kamu." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Saya permisi." Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya kemudian berlalu meninggalkan rumah sakit Konoha. Yang sekarang ada dibenaknya sebenarnya ada apa dengan Sakura?

.

Kembali kepada Jiraya dan Tsunade.

Ceklek…

Pintu ruang ICU itu perlahan terbuka dan menampakkan seorang dokter muda yaitu Itachi Uchiha.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura, Itachi?" Tsunade memulai pembicaraan.

Menghela nafas "Ini sudah gawat, kanker yang dideritanya sudah menyebar luas. Hanya satu yang bisa menyelamatkannya sebelum kanker itu menyebar keseluruh bagian otaknya yaitu dengan operasi. Sebaiknya itu harus dilakukan dalam beberapa hari ini, kalau tidak nyawa Sakura dalam bahaya."

Tsunade menahan nafasnya mendengar penuturan dokter muda itu, air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Jiraya langsung merengkuh istrinya ke dalam pelukannya untuk menenangkan Tsunade.

"Baiklah kami akan bicara kepada Sakura. Terimakasih Itachi." Ucap Jiraya.

"Sama-sama paman, saya permisi dulu. Ada pasien lain yang harus ditangani." Setelah berucap demikian, Itachipun berlalu meninggalkan keluarga Haruno itu.

Tsunade dan Jiraya masuk ke ruang ICU untuk melihat keadaan putrid mereka itu, wajahnya semakin tirus, tampak kepucatan dan rambutnya sudah semakin menipis.

"Engghhh…" lenguhan Sakura itu membuyarkan lamunan kedua orang tuanya. Perlahan Sakura membuka matanya. Dia tersenyum lembut melihat kedua orang tuanya "Papa, mama. Kenapa hanya berdiri? Ayo kesini." Senyum kembali terukir diwajah cantiknya.

"Sakura…" Tsunade tak sanggup melihat penderitaan yang dialami oleh putrinya itu.

"Sakura, kau harus secepatnya melakukan operasi kanker otakmu sudah mencapai stadium akhir. Papa akan membicarakan ini kepada doktek Itachi." Jiraya menuturkan.

"Tidak… Aku tidak mau dioperasi pa, operasi hanya akan membuat sebagian memoriku hilang. Dan aku tidak ingin memoryku hilang, aku ingin mengenang semuanya pa. aku tidak sanggup kehilangan memoryku tentang Sasuke-kun." Sakura terisak menuturkan kalimat tersebut, Tsunade merengkuhnya dalam pelukannya.

"Sssst… mama mengerti, tapi tolong jangan siksa kami seperti ini Sakura. Kami tidak sanggup melihat kamu memikul beban seberat ini." Tsunade berusaha menenangkan Sakura yang sedari tadi menangis.

"Tidak ma, aku tidak mau operasi. Aku tidak mau. Aku tida ma- Arrgghhhhh…" Sakura memegang erat kepalanya yang kembali sakit. Jiraya kemudian keluar kamar dan memanggil dokter Itachi.

"Sakura…" Tsunade meneriaki nama anaknya ketika mendapati Sakura tak sadarkan diri dan dari hidungnya mengalir sesuatu yang cair kentar menyengat penciuman yang berbau amis, darah segar keluar dari hidung Sakura.

Brakk…

Pintu ruang ICU dibuka dengan kasar oleh Itachi.

"Sebaiknya paman dan bibi keluar sebentar. Saya akan memeriksa keadaan Sakura."

Dengan berat hati kedua orang tua Sakura keluar dari ruangan ICU itu.

Itachi memeriksa keadaan Sakura dengan seksama, dia mencatat perkembangan detail lebih jauh Sakura.

"J-jangan, aku t-tidak m-mau dioperasi. S-Sasuke-kun…" Sasuka mengigau pelan, Itachi sangat sedih melihat keadaan Sakura sekarang. Betapa inginnya Itachi membongkar yang sebenarnya kepada Sasuke bahwa Sakura sedang menderita suatu penyakit yang sangat mematikan, namun Sakura melarangnya. Dia tidak ingin Sasuke hanya mengasihaninya, dia ingin cinta yang tulus dari Sasuke. _Beruntungnya kamu Sasuke mendapatkan cinta dari seorang gadis yang bergitu baik_ batin Itachi.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Beberapa hari kemudian<strong>

**.**

"Sasuke-kun nanti pulang sekolah kita makan es krim ya. Aku sangat ingin makan es krim strawberry di bukit belakang sekolah." Sakura berkata dengan riang, senyum selalu menghiasi wajah.

Sasuke menatap bosan kearah gadis yang duduk disampinya itu. "Tidak." Jawab Sasuke datar.

Namun tidak ada wajah kecewa dari Sakura, dia terus memeperlihatkan senyumnya yang manis itu "Baiklah kalau begitu besok saja ya Sasuke-kun." Ucapnya lagi.

"Tidak." Tetap pada pendiriannya. Dengan seenaknya Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura tertunduk lesu dikursinya.

_Sasuke, aku lelah kalau harus seperti ini. Apakah aku harus melepaskan cintaku padamu? Kenapa kau selalu mengacuhkanku?_ batin Sakura berucap sedih.

.

"Sasuke-kun tunggu aku." Sakura yang tak henti hentinya mengejar Sasuke, walaupun sekarang sudah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Namun kembali tak ada respon positif dari sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Sasuke-kun." Panggilnya lagi.

"Sasuke-kun." Dia memanggil lagi.

"Sasuke-kun." Tak ada respon

"Sasuke-kun." Tetap tak ada tespon

"Sasuke-kun." Cukup sudah kesabaran seorang Uchiha.

"SAKURA, berhenti mengikutiku. Aku bencin melihatmu, aku ingin kau menghilang dari padanganku dari hidupku SELAMANYA!" keluar sudah semua amarah Sasuke, namun terbesih penyesalan dilubuk hatinya yang terdalam. (Author yakin itu kata-kata terpanjang Sasuke. Hihihi)

Sakura tertohok, dia tak sanggup lagi menahan deritanya.

"Maaf kan aku Sasuke-kun, maafkan aku selama ini selalu mengganggu hidupmu. Aku tidak akan pernah lagi mengganggumu, bahkan aku akan menghilang dari dunia ini. Kau tenang saja Sasuke-kun aku tidak akan pernah menganggumu lagi selamanya." Usai berkata demikian Sakura berlari meninggalkan Sasuke. Air matanya tumpah hilang sudah semangat hidupnya.

.

**Sasuke POV's**

**.**

_Kenapa aku malah merasa menyesal telah membentaknya? Aku jadi merasa bersalah terhadap Sakura. Ah sudahlah! Tidak bertemu dengannya itu lebih baik._

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke ranjang king size ku yang berdimensi warna biru dongker itu, fikiranku kembali melayang terhadap kata-kata Sakura tadi.

"_**Maaf kan aku Sasuke-kun, maafkan aku selama ini selalu mengganggu hidupmu. Aku tidak akan pernah lagi mengganggumu, bahkan aku akan menghilang dari dunia ini. Kau tenang saja Sasuke-kun aku tidak akan pernah menganggumu lagi selamanya."**_

Ceklek…

Pintu kamarku tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok pemuda tampan yang tak lain adalah Nii-san ku sendiri Itachi-nii. Dia mendekatiku, duduk dipinggiran kasur.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Responku datar.

"Berhentilah membohongi dirimu sendiri Sasuke. Aku tau kau selama ini selalu memperhatikan Sakura dari jauh, aku rasa kau telah jatuh cinta padanya." Itachi berkata dengan menatap lekat mata Sasuke.

"Tidak." Respon datar kembali ku berikan.

"Aku hanya menasihatimu, sebaiknya kau jujur sebelum terlambat. Itu akan sangat menyakitkan Sasuke." Itachi kemudia berlalu meninggalkan kamarku.

Aku kembali termenung _Apakah benar aku menyukainya? Ah tidak mungkin lebih tepatnya aku mendintainya_. Kepalaku benar-benar pusing memikirkan masalah ini, perlahan aku memejamkan mataku dan aku terlelap kea lam mimpi.

Keesokan harinya…

"_**Sasuke, sebaiknya kau jujur sebelum terlambat. Itu akan sangat menyakitkan Sasuke."**_

Kata-kata Itachi-nii kembali terngiang dikepalaku, _Apa maksudnya sebelum terlambat. Kenapa Itachi-nii berkata seperti itu_.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuk gerbang sekolah, sekarang sudah pukul 06.45 para murid sudah banyak yang bertangan sebab 15 menit lagi pelajaran akan dimulai. _Aku bertekan akan meminta maaf kepada Sakura atas perkataanku kemarin. Aku akan berkata jujur bahwa selama ini aku mencintainya._

Perlahan kakiku memasuki ruang kelas, sebagian besar penghuni kelas sudah menempati singgasananya masing-masing. Namun aku menyerngitkan dahiku ketika tidak mendapati seseorang yang menjadi penghuni disamping bangkuku.

Pelajaran pertama dimulai, Sakura tidak muncul, pelajaran kedua tetap tidak muncul. Berapa guru menanyakan keberadaan Sakura namun tidak ada yang mengetahuinya termasuk aku.

Pikiranku kembali terngiang oleh ucapan Sakuran kemarin sore.

"_**Maaf kan aku Sasuke-kun, maafkan aku selama ini selalu mengganggu hidupmu. Aku tidak akan pernah lagi mengganggumu, bahkan aku akan menghilang dari dunia ini. Kau tenang saja Sasuke-kun aku tidak akan pernah menganggumu lagi selamanya."**_

Apakah mungkin Sakura menepati kata-kata yang dia ucapakan.

Deg.

Deg.

Deg.

Jantungku berpacu cepat, rasa bersalahku bertambah kian besar dengan menghilangnya Sakura tiada kabar. Ketakutan terbesarku akhirnya datang yaitu kehilang Sakura.

Sekarang sudah seminggu Sakura tidak masuk tanpa kabar, tidak seorangpun yang mengetahui keadaan Sakura saat ini. Itachi-nii tidak pernah menyinggung tentang Sakura lagi dihadapanku. Ini malah membuatku semakin takut. Takut akan kehilangan Sakura.

"Itachi-nii." Panggilku ketika melihat Itachi-nii lewat di ruang tengah.

"Ada apa Sasuke?" tanyanya.

"Kau tau dimana Sakura Sekarang?" aku bertanya to do point.

"Memangnya apa urusanmu, bukankah kau senang tidak diganggu oleh Sakura lagi, huh" perkataan Itachi-nii terdengar sinis.

"Jawab saja tidak usah berbelit-belit. Apa kau tau dimana Sakura sekarang?" tanyaku sekali lagi.

"Untuk apa kau bertemu Sakura. Apa untuk menyakitinya lagi. Sasuke berhentilah menyakitinya, dia sudah cukup menderita- Ah sudahlah tidak ada gunanya berdebat denganmu Sasuke, aku lelah. Aku ingin istirahat." Itachi-nii hendak berlalu meninggalkanku namun terlebih dahulu aku menahan lengannya.

"Kumohon beritahu dimana Sakura sekarang. Jangan membuat rasa bersalahku semakin besar terhadapnya." Akhirnya kuucapkan juga kata-kata itu, aku sudah tidak peduli dengan egonya, yang ada dipikiranku sekarang adalah dimana Sakura berada.

Itachi-nii tampak berpikir sejenak "Apa kau berjanji tidak akan menyakiti sakura lagi?" aku mengangguk mantap.

Itachi-nii menghela nafas panjang "Sakura sedang menjalani perawatan intesip di rumah sakit Konoha. Dia menderita kanker otak stadium akhir."

"APA" aku tak dapat menyembunyikan kekagetanku. Bagaimana bisa Sakura yang ceria bisa menderita penyakit yang mematikan tersebut. Aku tidak habis pikir dia selalu tersenyum walaupun dia memikul beban yang sangat berat.

"Kenapa Itachi-nii tidak memberitahuku?" aku bertanya padanya.

"Sakura tidak ingin kau mengasihaninya, dia hanya ingin cinta darimu Sasuke."

Aku tertunduk lesu, rasanya seperti kehilangan separuh nyawaku mendengar itu.

"Sebaiknya sekarang kau kerumah sakit Konoha, aku yakin dia sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu Sasuke."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi aku langsung berlari bergegas keluar rumah, tapi sebelumnya "Termakasih Itachi-nii." Aku mengucapkannya dengan tulus, Itachi-nii membalasnya dengan senyuman bahagia.

_Aku akan mengatakan semuanya Sakura, kumohom maafkan aku._

.

**Normal POV's**

**.**

Sasuke berlari ketika telah memasuki kawasan rumah sakit Konoha itu, dia segera bergegas menuju ruangan dimana sekarang Sakura dirawat tidak peduli panas matahari yang menyengat.

Mata Sasuke terfocus kepada salah satu ruangan yang bedimensi merah muda itu, warna itu mengingatkannya kepada gadis yang selama ini dia cintai, dia rindukan.

Cekleek…

Perlahan pintu pun dibuka, didalamnya menampakkan sesosok manusia yang terbaring lemah dengan selang infuse terhubung ke tangannya untuk mensupply makanan. Tubuhnya semakin tirus, helaian rambut merah mudanya semakin menipis.

Sasuke perlahan mendekat kearah sang gadis, dipengangnya tanganya, diusapnya perlahan. Hangat itulah yang sekarang dirasakannya.

"Enghh…" lenguhan Sakura menyadarkan Sasuke, perlahan Sakura membuka matanya, betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati Sasuke berada didalam ruangannya dan sedang memegang tangannya yang kurus.

"S-Sasuke… A-apa yang k-kau l-lakukan d-disini?" Sakura tak dapat menyembunyikan kekagetannya.

"…" Sasuke diam tak merespon, dia bingung apa yang harus dikatakannya sekarang.

"Ah, maafkan aku Sasuke. Aku selalu mengganggu hidupku, aku-."

Perkataan Sakura terpotong karena perlakuan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba memelukanya erat.

"Sssttt. Berhentilah berkata seperti itu. M-maafkan aku Sakura." Ucap Sasuke tanpa melepas pelukannya.

"M-maafkan aku yang bodoh ini tidak cepat menyadari perasaanku padamu."

"M-maafkan aku karena telah mencintaimu Sakura."

Sakura tak dapat lagi membendung perasaannya air matanya tumapah, direngkuhnya pundak Sasuke dengan erat "Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke." Sakura dan Sasuke tersenyum bahagia.

"Arrghhhhh." Jeritan hebat keluar dari mulu Sakura. Sakura memegang erat kearah kepalanya, cairan merah kembali keluar dari hidung Sakura. Sasuke panik melihat kejadian itu.

"Arrgghhh." Jeritan Sakura kembali terdengar.

Dia berlari keluar kamar untuk meninta pertolongan "SUSTER, DOKTER. SUSTER, DOKTER." Suster yang mendengar teriakan Sasuke segera berlari kearah kamar Sakura.

"Sebaiknya anda menunggu diluar tuan. Kami akan memeriksanya."

Sasuke keluar, gelisahlah yang dirasakannya saat ini. Dari kejauhan terlihat orang tua Sakura berlari kearah ruangan dimana Sakura dirawat pihak rumah sakit memberitahukan kepada mereka bahwa Sakura kambuh lagi.

"APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN KEPADA PUTRIKU? BELUM CUKUPKAH KAMU MEMBUATNYA DROP HINGGA MENJADI SEPERTI SEKARANG?" Tsunade tidak dapat menahan emosinya dia berteriak histeris di depan muka Sasuke.

"Sudahlah tenangkan dirimu sayang." Jiraya menenangkan istrinya.

"Maaf, maaf, maaf, maafkan aku paman, bibi." Sasuke beringsut, rasa bersalahnya kian besar menderang makin Tsunade tadi.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, aku tau kamu tidak bermaksud menyakiti Sakura." Jiraya berkata dengan bijak.

Ceklek…

Pintu ruangan telah terbuka.

"Silakan, nona Sakura sudah saya beri pil penahan rasa sakit. Permisi tuan dan nyonya."

"Terimakasih banyak suster." Ucap Jiraya, suster itu pun mengangguk dan berlalu meninggalkan ruangan.

Sasuke membiarkan kedua orang tua Sakura yang berada di dalam ruangan, sementara dirinya menunggu diluar. Satu jam berlalu, Sasuke tak pernah bosan menunggu.

Ceklek…

Tiba-tiba pintu dibuka. "Masuklah, Sakura ingin bertemu denganmu Sasuke," Tsunade mepersilakan "maafkan atas perkataanku yang tadi. Sakura telah menjelaskan semuanya." Sasuke mengangguk tanda dia mengerti.

"Sakura…" Sakura tersenyum lembu, Sasuke pun ikut tersenyum walau samar Sakura dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Sasuke, aku ingin makan ice cream di bukit belakang sekolah." Pinta Sakura manja.

"Tapi kau masih harus banyak istirahat Saku-," perkataan Sasuke terpotong oleh ucapan Jiraya.

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke. Kalau Sakura ingin biarkan dia menikmatinya." Jiraya tersenyum tulus.

"Terimakasih papa."

.

* * *

><p><strong>Di bukit belakang sekolah<strong>

Sasuke memapah Sakura menuju tempat favoritnya bangku dibawah pohon Sakura, Sasuke mendudukan Sakura disana dan menyodorkan es crim strawberry yang telah dibeli sebelumnya.

"Sasuke." Panggil Sakura.

"Hn."

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya, semua yang telah kamu lakukan Sasuke." Sasuke tertegun, rasa takut kembali menjalar dihatinya. Takut akan kehilangan Sakura.

"Kenpa berbicara seperti itu, kita akan bersama selamanya. Melakukan hal-hal bersama."

Sasuke menatap Sakura lembut, Sakura pun membalasnya. Perlahan Sasuke menurunkan kepalanya, Sakura menutup matanya. Sakura menyambut lembut bibir yang datang berlabuh di bibirnya, rasa bahagia menjalar di dadap Sakura. Sakura mengalunkan tanganya di leher Sasuke, rasa vanilla dan strawberry bercampur dalam ciuman tersebut. Sasuke menekan lembut kepala Sakura untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Setelah membutuhkan pasokan oksigen, Sasuke menyudahi ciuman mereka. Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur sebentar ya."

"Mimpi indah hime." Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala Sakura dengan lembut.

Perlahan Sakura menutup matanya, tangan mereka saling bertaut hingga tangan Sakura tergeletak lunglai di jemari Sasuke. Sasuke tak dapat menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

Selamat jalan Sakura Haruno, semoga kamu tenang disana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alhamdulillah, akhirnya selesai fict ini. Bayangkan saya membuat fict ini dengan waktu 3 jam. Woow itu sangat melelahkan cape mata saya berkutat dengan laptop. semoga fict ini tidak mengecewakan readers sekalian :)**

**Maafkan ya kalau ada typo. Sayakan juga manusia biasa.**

**.**

**Akhir kata**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**w**

**MINNA – SAN!**


End file.
